Gritos
by Hessefan
Summary: "He venido a entregar el sake de Binks. Somos piratas que dividen los mares; las olas son nuestra almohada, en el barco dormimos, ondeamos nuestra calavera en velas y bandera". * Viñeta * Gen.


**He venido a entregar el Sake de Binks.**  
><strong>Déjaselo al espíritu de la brisa marina, déjaselo a las olas.<strong>

* * *

><p>Fueron desapareciendo de uno en uno. A las pocas horas habían pasado de ser nueve a ser ocho, y en cuestión de días, sólo quedaron ellos tres.<p>

Los tres, haciéndose la misma pregunta desde que el primer grito atravesó el pasillo. Un alarido que llegó para quedarse entre ellos y atormentarlos por las noches.

Antes o después, todos gritaban. No importaba que tan fuerte fuera su determinación, ni que tan Mugiwara fueran todos ellos juntos. En el fondo eran humanos, y nadie podía ser capaz de reprimir los aullidos.

Tarde o temprano se oían; chocando contra las paredes, haciendo eco y nido en sus cabezas.

El primero fue Luffy, tal vez por ser el capitán; pero le siguió el turno a Usopp, y comprendieron por eso que sus verdugos no habían establecido un orden.

Sintió desesperar cuando les tocó a las mujeres. Los gritos de Nami desgarraban el alma, los de Robin conmovían. Y la pregunta, martilleándolos: _¿Seré el próximo? Dios, que sea el próximo._

Querían serlo, para acabar cuanto antes con ese martirio. Porque hería más escuchar esos lamentos que padecer la lenta agonía a la que habían sido condenados por ser quienes eran. Por sus principios. Por su bandera.

Desesperación, mellando sus espíritus. Encerrados en esas cuatro paredes, sin poder huir de ese lugar que olía a cementerio y a sangre.

Algún horrible _karma_ decidió dejarlo casi a lo último. Con la fuerza de voluntad quebrantada, no podía orarle al Dios en el que ya no creía, por piedad o por un milagro.

En esas postreras horas lo único que le consolaba era oír la tenue melodía de su amigo, solapando y endulzando los lamentos. Pues desde que se lo habían llevado a Zoro podía oírse en los pasillos la trémula voz del músico de la tripulación haciendo honor a su sobrenombre y a su puesto. Brook parecía tararear un verdadero réquiem.

Sanji levantó la vista volviendo a la realidad cuando el músico retomó la primera estrofa de la canción. Como si la voz de su nakama fuera la soga que necesitaba para mantenerse aferrado, era la cordura que se le estaba escapando, el alivio que no encontraba y necesitaba. **  
><strong>

_Solo quedamos nosotros,_ fue su pensamiento, levemente interrumpido por los gritos de Roronoa.

Sanji se aferró a sus piernas. Que incluso a alguien de la talla de Roronoa hubieran podido doblegar, le helaba la sangre, porque daba cuenta de lo que les esperaba.

Cuando volvieron a abrir la celda por octava vez, la voz de Brook cesó. Había llegado su turno. Y entonces, la dulce y triste melodía del músico, fueron cambiadas por renovados gritos.

Sanji se acurrucó contra los barrotes preguntándose qué era lo que había hecho en vida para pagarlo de esa forma.

Él no había pedido ser el último. Él no quería ser el último.

La voz de Brook seguía resonando en su cabeza pese a que ya no cantaba. Aliviaba su mente. Llenaba cada recoveco de ese oscuro pasaje, le daba el aliento que requería para seguir adelante en esa locura.

Pero se dio cuenta casi de inmediato que lo único que le quedaba al final era el consuelo de saber que sus amigos, y especialmente su capitán, no habían tenido que cargar con el peso de ser testigos del sufrimiento y la más honda miseria humana.

Ya no había nadie allí que pudiera escuchar los gritos de Sanji. Ya no había nadie que pudiera hacer justicia. Esas paredes, testigos del horror, se llevarían consigo todo ese sufrimiento hasta el final de los tiempos, hasta que el último ladrillo que componía Impel Down fuera hecho polvo.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Al fin y al cabo algún día todos seremos sólo huesos.<br>Sin fin, sin rumbo, esa es nuestra historia.**

* * *

><p><em>En memoria a todos los desaparecidos en todas las dictaduras militares de todas las regiones del planeta. Ni siquiera la guerra justifica y excusa el empleo de métodos de tortura. Jamás lo hará, bajo ninguna circunstancia.<em>

_Como dicen en mi país: _Nunca más_._

_27 de octubre de 2011, a un año de la muerte de Nestor Kirchner. Gracias, por haber hecho mucho más que sólo bajar un cuadro._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: todavía no ha surtido efecto el cambio de identidad, sigo siendo yo y Eiichiro Oda, Eiichiro Oda. One Piece y la canción "Sake no Binks" le pertenecen.

Gracias al usuario FabioX por traducir la canción. Y gracias a la comunidad de LJ "Devil Fruit" por el prompt: Gritos.


End file.
